


Telling about the Ziva alive letter

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, POV Timothy McGee, Team as Family, Ziva David Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of keeping the note to herself, Ellie Bishop let's Timothy McGee know and that leads to a conversation where Tim shares about Ziva is not a person who deserves to be hero worshiped. And a bit different of an outcome.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Anthony DiNozzo & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop & Ziva David, Ellie Bishop/Timothy McGee, Ziva David & Jethro Gibbs, Ziva David & Timothy McGee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Telling about the Ziva alive letter

**Hello guys**

**So, one thing that bugs me endlessly is the whole Ziva comes back plot, and how Bishop protecting Ziva being alive is the show writers act like Ziva can do no wrong. Like they do for Abby for another example.**

**Ziva even insults Kelly right to Gibbs's face and he takes it instead of setting her straight.**

**And how when McGee gets mad at Bishop who in the show has a case of clear hero-worship towards Ziva, the show writers act like McGee is in the wrong for being upset Bishop lied to him.**

**Yeah, I don't think so on this BS. It's less of keeping the secret to protect her family and more the show writers backing this up for whatever Ziva says goes regardless of even if Ziva's not in the right.**

**Frankly, I was glad when Ziva left since it meant the show had to finally get out of the TIVA nightmare which overshadowed everything, including Timothy McGee who got trapped under that.**

**I have McGee and Bishop as a couple in this because I can, and I think they would make a nice pairing.**

**On with the story**

* * *

An apartment

Sitting at his desk typing away on his typewriter McGee not liking how the last few paragraphs of a new story rips the paper from the device and throws it away in the trash bin.

Which hearing the door opens knows it's most likely Bishop since Ellie texted him about an hour ago saying she needed to talk about something. Getting up Tim walks over to the door as Bishop closes it. Stepping over Tim helps his girlfriend out of her coat which he hangs up on the rack and they exchange a quick kiss in greeting.

"I got your text message, what's wrong?" Tim asks.

"You might want to sit down for this" Bishop replies worriedly.

"Okay," Tim says in concern.

Heading over to his couch Tim sits down as Ellie takes a seat on the floor with placing her legs crisscrossed.

"I went over to Robert's hospital room to read a letter out of Ziva's notebook only discovered somebody already did and went back to that hut Ziva owned. It's where I discovered this" Bishop says pulling out the letter.

Tim taking the letter reads it and his eyes widen in shock upon discovering that Ziva is alive, which knows this is her handwriting. Placing the letter on the ground Tim takes a few minutes to process the fact that a woman who was his friend, and coworker that died, although it always was suspicious is still alive.

Then the anger hits since once again Ziva is playing by her own rules, just like Gibbs does which has frequently come back to bite them. Sure, he has things that he kept from the rest like the fact of having a sister or his novels, but neither are the things like Rivkan or killing a member of the Mexican cartel type of problems came back to bite the rest of the team.

"We have to tell Gibbs and the rest," Tim says "Including Tony… I'm not keeping this from him."

"Tim you can't, Ziva promised me not to tell anyone. I'm already risking enough by telling you, but I just couldn't stand to lose you over this" Bishop says in shock.

"I'm not losing us or the team because of Ziva. I am not letting her make us take the fall for her actions because… this is Rivkan mess all over again. Ziva's no saint and certainly not worth risk losing our jobs over" Tim says.

"But what about her family?" Bishop asks.

"Tony will be fine, he already keeps Tali under his watch anyway and has survived decades of a cop than all the crap we've lived through as NCIS agents," Tim says, "Besides Tony's back as a consultant to NCIS."

"Wait he is?" Bishop asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I only heard about it a few days ago and with everything going on, I didn't get a chance to tell you," Tim says guiltily.

"That's fine, not like you are willingly keeping it from me. But with Ziva, I get there is more to your guy's history than I've been told" Bishop says.

Nodding "You would be right. Ziva chose her boyfriend Rivkan over us years ago even despite the innocent people he was killing, Ziva betrayed us and even attacked Tony with wanting him dead. All because Tony killed Rivkan in self-defense Ziva was more than happy to see him executed by Mossad. Sure, we went looking for her after not hearing anything but this stuff we buried under the surface. Even when Ziva got let back onto the team when by all rights she should have been kicked off" Tim says bitterly.

Ellie merely lays her hand over Tim's in support and waits.

"It's just even when Ziva following her father got murdered I agreed to help, mostly since I figured I could at least hopefully stop her from killing innocent people," Tim says.

"What?" Bishop asks in shock.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't believe she would willing on a normal day. But I've seen how she was willing to let Tony die, and a former Mossad assassin, at times in name only? Fueled by rage and grief she was not properly coping with? Yeah, I'd rather be safe than sorry" Tim says.

"I don't blame you" Bishop replies.

"Like she was my friend but Ziva, at times, I don't think gets what being friends mean, even after everything Tony and I did to help her become more than the human weapon her father wanted. Ziva acts like it's a door to come and go as she pleases" Tim says bitterly.

"This is her not telling you she's alive?" Bishop asks.

"Listen I can get that to a certain extent. What did it in was not the Ziva leaves our lives seemingly forever when she left back home for Israel which despite saying goodbye to Tony and Gibbs, didn't even bother with me? Like I was her friend for eight years, but that didn't matter. I was an afterthought, somebody who was convenient for computer work. No what proved it was when Ziva kept Tony's kid from him for two years with no justification" Tim says bitterly.

"Maybe Ziva was already being hunted" Bishop suggests.

"No, the farmhouse was not attacked until we saw it. Ziva kept Tony's kid from him for no reason and didn't tell Tony till she had no choice. Ellie, we are not being used by her. Ziva could have merely read the guy the note and never left you one, you would have been none the wiser. Ziva purposely left you the note with little care about the consequences" Tim says seriously.

"Alright… I'll call Gibbs to let him know" Bishop says.

"Yeah I'll go tell Tony," Tim says.

"Fair warning Gibbs might be biting your head off for not following his precious's daughter's wishes, regardless of how it affects us. Just like with Abby" Tim says.

"Relax, did you forget the squad room earlier? I can handle Gibbs" Bishop says grinning.

"I didn't and I know you can," Tim says.

They each get to their feet with pulling out their cellphones and heading to make different phone calls.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Oh, I have Tony as a consultant to NCIS to fix his exit. Really wouldn't have been hard for the writers to do that either but guess they were more concerned about pandering to the shippers.**

**Until next time**


End file.
